A Very Digi Christmas
by Sakura Solo
Summary: Liz Skywalker feels like the odd girl out, always ignored and never noticed. Until one winter evening, she discovers that she is noticed in a different way than her siblings! Crossover with star wars. No flames!
1. Only If

Digimon: A Very Digi Christmas

Written by: Sakura Solo

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or Star Wars

Theme Song: Only If

Only If... Roma Ryan 

When there's a shadow,

you reach for the sun.

When there is love,

then you look for the one.

And for the promises, there is this land.

And for the heavens are

those who can fly.

Chorus:

If you really want to,

you can hear me say

Only if you want to

will you find a way.

If you really want to

You can seize the day.

Only if you want to will you fly away.

When there's a journey,

you follow a star.

When there's an ocean,

you sail from afar.

And for the broken heart,

there is the sky.

And for tomorrow are those

who can fly.

Chorus

Ooh go doe bay mwa.

Ooh go doe bay mwa.

Chorus

Ah! Je voudrai voler

comme un oiseau d'aile

Ah! Je voudrai voler

comme un oiseau d'aile, d'aile...

Ooh go doe bay mwa.

Ooh go doe bay mwa.

Chorus

If you really want to

you can seize the day.

Only if you want to will you fly away.


	2. Typical Evening Out

Digimon: A Very Digi Christmas

Written by: Sakura Solo

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or Star Wars

Chapter 1: Typical Evening Out

It was a blustery, snowy evening in December on Coruscant. Vehicles, speeders, and taxis hurried down the slick streets, as snow and sleet clung to the miniature trees that lined the streets. People were crossing everywhere one could see, carrying Christmas presents and what not.

In a large speeder, a frazzled Mara Jade Skywalker was taking her three children to the grocery store with her, mostly due to the fact Luke was on a phone call with the Senate, and that the kids were anxious to get out of the house. 14 year old Ben was yakking to a friend on his comlink, while 4 year old Aiden was singing along with the songs on the radio, while 8 year old Liz was playing with her virtual Digimon pet.

As soon as they arrived at their destination, Mara walked to the pharmacy, where there was a short line. Ben asked, "Hey, Mom, can I get some food?" Mara sighed, "Oh all right, but no caffine. Take Aiden with you." Ben groaned, and dragged his youngest sister away to look at the food.

Meanwhile, Liz was messing with her virtual pet. It was the hot thing in the Inner Rim right now, so she ordered one of the 'Net straight from Arcadia Major. So far, she had activated it and was waiting for the egg on the screen to hatch. She pulled her auburn hair back into a ponytail, while her game sat patiently on the floor. Sighing, she walked over to Mara, "Hey, Mom! When are going to get home? I want to eat dinner." Mara groaned, "Hush, Liz. I'm busy right now. Please get Ben and Aiden."

Liz sighed sadly as she headed towards the candy aisle. _It's always, please get this, Liz, or don't bother me right now, Liz, I'm busy. Why can't I ever get any attention? I'll bet Mom didn't notice I made honor roll,_ the young girl mused as she approached her siblings.

Meanwhile, Ben and Aiden were fighting over a bag of Wookie Cookies. "It's mine, Ben! I saw it first," Aiden whined, shaking her gold pigtails. Ben groaned, "Shut up, brat!" Liz rolled her eyes, and yelled, "Knock it off!" They ignored her, and continued to tug and pull at the silver bag.

Liz growled, and narrowed her eyes! Suddenly, the bag exploded, and cookies went flying. Liz snapped out of her trance and ran over to Ben and Aiden. Aiden was crying, and Ben scolded, "Geez louise, Liz! You had to blow up the bag, didn't you? I hope you get yelled at!" That's when Mara appeared!

She stared at her three children, horrified. "Benjamin Kenobi Skywalker, Elizabeth Amidala Skywalker, and Aiden Padme Skywalker, I am very disappointed in you. You all know better then to throw tantrums in public! Ben, you should be setting a better example! Now, who blew up the bag? I need to know so I can pay for it?"

Ben piped up, "It was Liz." Mara scowled, and smacked Liz on the cheek. "Never do that again, young lady." Liz nodded, and they left, leaving a stunned crowd of onlookers.

On the way home, the freeway was backed up. Mara groaned, and turned on the radio. Ben was talking to Luke on his comlink, while Aiden said softly, "I'm sorry, Mommy." Mara's gaze softened, "Of course you are. Here's a present." She then produced a tiny bear, and Aiden held it close.

At that moment, Liz happened to look up, and was upset! Why did Aiden get a present? Overwhelmed, Liz began to weep softly, as the Skywalkers hurried home.


	3. Home again, then running away

Digimon: A Very Digi Christmas

Written by: Sakura Solo

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or Star Wars

Chapter 2: At home, then running away

As soon as the family speeder was parked in the garage, the kids ran inside to watch TV. Ben watched the smashball game on Sports Central, while Aiden and Liz watched Sailor Moon on Cartoon Planet. It was a good episode, even though it was a re-run. Aiden walked off after it was over to do something else.

Just then, Luke called, "Okay, everybody! I'm done working!" The kids whooped and ran into the den to join their parents in order to tell them about their day. Liz brought her Digimon game, just in case the egg hatched.

Luke smiled at his children, "Hey there! How was your day, everyone?" Ben grinned, "I aced my latest science quiz, and I got 4 goals at my field hockey game! Also, I'm gonna be named MVP at next week's school award assembly!" Luke smiled proudly, "Ben! I am so proud of you! You are doing really well!"

"Hey Dad," interrupted Liz, "I made honor this semester." Luke nodded, "That's great, kiddo. Now Ben, is your team going to the championship next week? If so, we need to get tickets! We need to invite your Uncle Han, Aunt Leia, Jacen, Jaina, Zekk, and Tenel Ka…" The discussion went on for some time, and as it did, Liz became more and more distressed.

It wasn't fair that Ben always got the attention. So did Aiden, but that was because she was the youngest. As far as Liz was concerned, being the middle child was awful because nobody paid attention to you, and if they did, it was just to do something useful, like setting the table, or cleaning your room.

Liz looked like she was about to cry, when Aiden handed her the Digimon game. "You dropped it," Aiden informed her older sister. Liz smiled, and walked up to her room, before throwing herself onto the four poster bed.

Liz laid still, staring out the window, as snow collected on the sill. She sighed, feeling sorry for herself. It just wasn't fair, she was never wanted, and this proved it. _Maybe I should just run away_, Liz thought as she fiddled with her game. The egg still had yet to hatch. Like her, it was alone, with nobody to care for them.

Liz made up her mind. She was going to run away, and find a place where she would be loved and cared for. Pulling out some beef jerky, she packed it in her back pack. Pulling on a fleece poncho over her tunic, she opened the window, and jumped into a shallow snow drift, before staring back at the three story house.

Behind the house was a trail that led down to the magnet school, and from there, it was a middling walk to a shopping district. It was a long walk, but Liz wanted to get as far away from her family as possible.

By the time, she reached the school, the snow had let up some, but it was quite windy. Liz used her Force skills to keep herself warm, and soon found herself at a computer shop. Figuring she should at least say goodbye to her parents, she walked in.

A kind, older saleswoman said to her, "Hello there, little girl! What can I do for you this evening?" Liz looked at the ground, "Do you have any computers that can send messages?" The woman smiled, "Is there someone you want to send a message to?"

"Yeah, there is…. I want to… send a message to Santa," Liz replied quickly. "All right then, just go over there and use anyone you want." Liz smiled, "Thank you, and Merry Christmas!"

She reached the computer and logged on, placing her game on the company symbol. Liz hardly noticed that the game screen began to glow, as she entered her message. After she sent the message, her left hand touched the main right key on the screen.

Suddenly, Liz felt weightless as a brilliant light surrounded her, and she disappeared, along with her game!


	4. Brave New World

Star Wars: A Very Digi Christmas

Chapter 3: Brave New World

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or Star Wars. If I did, things would be a lot different. Now…. Introducing my new emcees, because Toki and San are on vacation.

Clef: Hey there.

Wizardmon: Hello.

Me: So, who wants to do the legal stuff?

Clef: I will!

Wizardmon: Am I in this chapter?

Me: Yeah, you are. Relax, you two.

Clef: On with the story!

Wizardmon: I wanted to say that!

When Liz opened her eyes, she was very surprised to find herself flying through a waterfall that gave way to blue and green planet far off the distance. "Woo-hoo,"

she shouted excitedly, as she flew towards a giant island with a gigantic mountain at the center.

As soon as she landed, Liz fell over into the snow, feeling lightheaded from her exhilarating flight. Staring into the grey sky, delicate white snowflakes fell onto her freckled face, melting into water, and dripping onto the ground.

Liz slowly stood up, and looked around. An immense forest surrounded her, and in the distance, a giant mountain rose into the sky. Because the clouds were a light shade of gray, she figured it was still in the afternoon.

Starting off to explore, Liz pulled her lightsaber from her backpack, and attached it to her utility belt. The air was silent, and the only noise herd was snow falling. Liz called out, "Hello? Is anybody here?" There was no answer, so Liz decided that she was the first person to discover this place, wherever she was, anyways. Liz wondered if anybody lived on the island, because if there were people living here, maybe they would adopt her, and she could teach them about being a Jedi! But, what if they weren't human, what did they look like?

With that in mind, Liz set off to explore. Wandering around, she made several exciting discoveries. First of all, she found a set of 4 large footprints near a stream, confirming that something did live on the island. Also, after she stumbled into a snow drift, she noticed that she could go inside the trees. "That's weird. You can't do that at home," she mused as she walked out the other side.

Just then, a strong gust of wind blew across the forest, knocking Liz to her feet. Of course, it blew a rather odd looking hat to the ground as well!

Liz sat up, "Wow! What a neat hat!" Looking at it, she fingered the frayed edges, the wide brim, and the crescent moon charm. "Just like in Sailor Moon. Too bad the wind blew it away from it's owner. I'll just return it when I hit a town." Putting it on her head, she started to walk off, when a voice called out, "Hey there! Can I have my hat back?"

Liz turned to see who was calling her, and was surprised when a figure jumped from the tree, and landed in front of her. She stared at him, "Who are you?" He smiled kindly, "I am Wizardmon. Who are you?" Liz smiled, and handed Wizardmon his hat and replied, "I am Elizabeth Amidala Skywalker, and I'm 8 years old. You can call me 'Liz', 'cause everyone back home does."

Wizardmon nodded, "Why are you wandering alone by yousrself, and aren't you cold?" Liz stared down at the ground, "Well… I ran away…. Because Dad and Mom always ignore me, and Ben and Aiden get all the attention, and Uncle Han and Aunt Leia are too busy-"

"Wait," he interrupted, "are you related to Luke Skywalker? Are you his daughter?" "Liz nodded, "Yeah, I am. I'm training to be a Jedi." Wizardmon stared at her. He was looking at a real live Jedi Knight.

Liz began to shiver, it was a lot colder than she thought. Wizardmon noticed and asked her, "You look cold, and I want to ask you a few questions. I have a house not far from here." Liz smiled, "Okay, lets go!" So, off they went.


End file.
